A Little Flesh, A Little History
by KR. Hetarei
Summary: OneShot.Set 'tween books 6 7. What some people will do to be with the people they love;What their minds will tell them to keep them going;What lies they live;And what happens when they see through those lies and walk away;Implied SBRL, onesided RLNT.
1. What Tangled Webs We Weave

Disclaimer: KR does NOT own any legal rights to any content relating to copyrighted characters and themes. The story and writing are all mine, but the characters used are borrowed from their respective owners.

CONTEST: The title, "A Little Flesh, A Little History" is a line from a song. If anyone reading this KNOWS the name of the song and artist, and is CORRECT, They will win a yummy prize: A FANFIC BY THE AUTHOR OF THIS FIC! (If I like the concept enough, I may also draw a fanart to accompany the story.) Requests MAY be rejected, but probably won't. So, place your bets!

Warnings: Slash, "yaoi", Sexual themes and content, random uses of strong language, Very depressing read(made my friend cry), UST, just slightly more than a drabble, excessive Author's notes, etc..

Summary/Author' Notes: One-Shot. Set between books 6 and 7. What some people will do to be with the people they love; What their minds will tell them to keep them going; What lies they live; And what happens when they see through those lies and walk away...Implied SiriusRemus/BlackLupin/SBRL, onesided RemusTonks/RLNT. Just an idea I had swimming around in my head for a while, and finally put on paper on July 21, a few hours before I got the 7th book. I find it odd considering what was said about the two in my story in just chapter one of the final book...But you'll have to read it yourself...Or wait for it on Wiki. Anyway...On to the Emo Fic. R&R, sil vous plait.

A Little Flesh, A Little History

Rated: M

Dumbledore was dead. The Marauders were ancient history. The Order was a lost cause. What was there to do but exist? A few carnal pleasures here and there. A little flesh, a little history. But how could one find comfort in such a bleak, empty world?

"Oh, God! Sirius...ah! Ah!" I would cry out in my sleep. I would toss and turn, cry and moan, sob and shiver. It was cold in a bed without him...So I pretended he was there. I pretended he was keeping me warm. One night, I found it really was warm again in that bed.

"Moony?" I heard him whisper. The quiet murmur of his clothes told me where he was and my quiet panting gave away my location, among other things, as well. His robes rustled softly as he stepped towards me, swished lightly as they slipped over crumpled sheets, brushed gently against my shoulder as his hand came to rest on my chin, tilting my head up toward his smiling face.

I shuddered, his hand ghosting down my bare chest, making my skin tingle long after it came in contact with his. He always could make my skin crawl like that; In a good way...A terribly, wonderfully, excellent way. His warm, moist lips coaxed my cool, dry ones into a dance of soft flesh, wet, and heat. Tongues and lips, teeth and breath, kisses that were deep and desperate, soft and savoring, hard and light, quick and slow, captivating, fluttered between us; Two dead men with more regrets than we could count, not bothering to count any.

His lips trailed down, his eyes flashed, my breath shuddered and got caught in my throat. His fingers caressed me, his tongue teased me. My eyelids quivered, giving butterfly kisses to the air. My hands reached, groped, clutched, shook, tugged, smoothed, and slid though his long, silky, black hair. My pants grew sharper, my moans deeper, my gasps harder. My fingers gripped his hair once more, tugging gently at the roots as I cried his name. He licked every salty drop, even lapping up my watery tears, and kissed me softly, ever so softly. I cried harder then, shivering violently and clinging to his solid shoulders, pressing my own shaking form into his strong, tanned chest. My frame wracked with sobs, I called his name over and over again, knowing this wasn't right, knowing I was a fool. I let him go on.

His heavy body tangled into mine, his hard flesh thrust deep within me, his sharp panting engulfing my ear, my neck, my mind. His strong hands stroked and kneaded my desperately aching cock, and my tears poured hotly and unchecked down my cheeks and to the fabric below me. My fists balled into the sheets and I screamed, hating myself, as I came hard and in waves of guilty pleasure. He gave a low, cooing moan and cleaned his fingers, pulling out and rolling onto his back. His warm, soft, gentle, hands pulled me onto his chest. He ran those long fingers through my auburn flop of hair and I cried. When I had regained control of my lungs, I heard him, in a strange, forced kind of rumbling voice, " I love y-" I cut him off with a finger, shaking my head. I couldn't do this anymore. Not to Sirius. Not to Nymphadora. Not to myself. I had to stop this. Pushing myself from the safety of his warm chest, and pulling unwashed, stiff robes over my sweaty, stained body, I turned to leave.

" I...I can't do this. I'm sorry. Thank you for trying...You...you did perfectly. Really. I just...can't help but...No. That's enough. I'm...sorry," I bowed my head, pushing the door open and, with my back to the only person I had left who truly loved me, walked through the frame, back into that cold loneliness.

The man rolled over, long, black tresses shrinking to short, brown locks. Sharp, handsome features sliding to round, soft ones. Strong, solid shoulders, chest, legs, shrinking and rounding out into a soft, feminine frame. Pulling her legs up to her small, but female, chest and wrapping shaking arms around her knees, Nymphadora Tonks swallowed her tears and whispered to the air what she hadn't been allowed to say moments before. "...I love you."

She'd known all along that he didn't love her. She knew she was being used, that she was a substitute for someone else. She knew Remus Lupin could never forget Sirius Black. But she wanted desperately to give him someone to hold, even if it wasn't her. A little flesh, a little history.

Ending A/N: Well, I wrote this in about an hour, and I didn't really proof it, but I did read it to my friend over the phone, and it made her cry...I don't exactly like the content, as it makes me feel emo, and I don't really support the pairing of Remus/Tonks...But I'm satisfied with it. It's just an idea I had. So there you go, angst.

Moony: You made me a weepy little bird... D:

KR: Well, given the situation, that is how I'd see you reacting. You were alone, so you didn't have to act strong. And quite frankly, you're not strong. You and Tonks both fell apart after Sirius fell.

Tonks: I swear you hate me...

KR: I love you, Tonksy. I just couldn't stand to pair you with Remus. Really, I do love you, but this is how the story played out in my head, and I like the angst. I don't really like sad fics...But I've written more than I'd expect...They always turn out better than I first thought...Well, this is the first fic I've posted on FFN, as I'm too lazy to type my older stuff, and my good fics are buried somewhere in the hole that is called my bedroom...So, this is my debut! Yay!

M: You are an evil little-

KR: Please don't hate me, Remus! You're my number one HP character to RP! I do George once in a while, but you're still my number one!

M: ...

KR: Besides...I may write another chapter after I read book 7. As of yet, I only bothered reading the first chapter...So, if anything changes in my head and gives me inspiration, or if any of my hunches are confirmed, I may write more to this. Which is why I am NOT going to post it as complete. This is an open fic, so Reviews and ideas may lead me to do more.

M: If that's the case, I guess...

KR: Though I do like the way this turned out, and I really don't have too much of a problem leaving it as is.

Tonks and Moony: ...You really are an evil little b-

KR: HOWEVER! I might change my mind, even WITHOUT the book. If I feel any plot bunnies kicking me in the eardrum, I will write more. It may stay angsty, it may not. Find out for yourself. But that still won't happen without what, guys?

M+T: REVIEWS! -Whispering.- /Review, damnit, or we'll kill ourselves./ WE SWEAR! And...and...

T: -Grabs a kitten.- And this cute little kitty!

Cute Little Kitty: -Transforms back into a person.-

Professor McGonagall: Ahem! Excuse me, Miss Nymphadora!

T: THAT'S TON-

M: Run. -Drags her to safety as KR and Minerva destroy everything in sight.-

KR: READ AND REVIEW DAMMNIT! -Stops abruptly and smiles to the readers.- Much love! Thanks! -Resumes rampage.-


	2. AllyCat's Version of CH 1

This is my friend's version of this fic. She beta'd for me and I love her for it. Yay, AllyCat! Anyway, she re-wrote it in her own words, and I thought some people might like to compare it to the original. So here you go! Yaaaay, AllyCat!

(-) (>-) ( ) ( ) ( ) (- ) (-) (>-) ( ) ( ) ( ) (- ) (-) 

Dumbledore was dead. The Marauders were a thing of the past, a piece of history. The Order had crumbled, a lost cause. What else was there to do but exist in a world like that? There were a few carnal pleasures here and there. A little flesh, a little more history. But…Just how is it possible to find comfort in such a bleak, empty world?

"…Oh…G-God, Sirius…A-Ah!"

I cried out in my sleep for him. I tossed, turned, cried, moaned, sobbed and shivered. It was so cold in bed without him…I pretended he was there. I fooled myself into pretending he was there, he was keeping me warm at night. One night, however, I found it truly did become warm again in that bed.

"Moony?"

I heard him whisper softly to me, telling me of his location aided by the soft rustling of his clothing. My quiet panting, among other things, gave my location away to him as well. I could hear his robes rustling a little as he stepped towards me, swishing ever so slightly as they slipped over crumpled sheets, and I could feel them brush against me gently as he lifted a hand to tilt my face to his own smiling one. felt myself shudder as a hand ghosted down my bare chest, leaving my skin tingling even after the precious contact with his skin was over. He always could do that, make my skin crawl in that terribly, wonderfully, excellent way. His warm, moist lips found my cool, dry ones and coaxed them into a dance of soft flesh, wet and heated.

Tongues and lips, teeth and breaths, kisses that were deep and desperate, soft and savoring, hard and light, quick and slow, captivating, fluttered between us; Two dead men with more regrets than we could count not bothering to count any.

His lips trailed down, his eyes flashing as my breath shuddered and got caught in my throat. His fingers gently caressed me, his tongue oh so sinfully teased me. My eyes fluttered shut and quivered, giving the air soft butterfly kisses. My hands reached, groped, clutched, shook, tugged, smoothed, and slid through his long, silky black hair.

My pants grew sudden, my moans deeper, my gasps harsher. My hands found a hold in his hear once more, tugging at the roots as I cried his name. His tongue lapped up every salty drop, even my watery tears, and he kissed me softly, so softly. I only cried harder then, shivering violently as I clung to his solid shoulders, pressing my shaking form against his strong, tanned chest. My frame was wracked with sobs, and I called his name over and over again. I knew this wasn't right, knowing I was a fool…I let him go on.

His heavy body was entangled with mine, his hard flesh thrust deep within me, his sharp panting filling and ghosting over my ear, my neck, my mind. His strong hands stroked and kneaded my desperately aching cock, and my tears flowed down my cheeks warm and unchecked onto the fabric that lay below me. My fists balled into the sheets as I screamed, hating myself, as I came hard with waves of guilty pleasure. I heard him give a low, cooing moan before he cleaned his fingers, felt him pull out and watched him roll onto his back. Those warm, soft, gentle hands pulled me to his chest. He ran those long fingers through my auburn hair softly, and I cried. When I had regained control of my lungs, I heard him in a strange, forced semi-rumbling voice.

"I love y-"I cut him off with a finger, shaking my head slightly.

I couldn't do this anymore. Not to Sirius. Not to Nymphadora. Not to myself. I had to stop this. I somehow managed to push myself from the safety of his warm chest, and as I pulled on unwashed and stiff clothes to cover my sweaty and stained body, I turned to leave.

"…I…I can't do this. I'm sorry. Thank you for trying, you did perfectly. Really…I just can't help but…No. That's enough. I'm sorry." I said bowing my head as I pushed the door open and walked back into the cold loneliness and I turned my back on the one person left who truly loved me.

The man rolled over, the long black tresses shrinking to short, brown locks. Sharp handsome features slid into rounder, softer ones. Those strong solid shoulders, chest, and legs shrunk and rounded out into a soft, feminine frame. Pulling her legs up to her small, but female, chest and wrapping shaking arms around her knees, Nymphadora Tonks swallowed her tears before whispering to the air what she hadn't been allowed to say mere moments before.

"I love you."

She knew all along that he didn't love her. She knew she was being used, she was a substitute for someone else. She knew Remus Lupin could never forget him, Sirius Black. But she wanted desperately to give him someone to hold, even if that someone wasn't her. A little flesh, a little history.

(-) (>-) ( ) ( ) ( ) (- ) (-) (>-) ( ) ( ) ( ) (- ) (-) 

KR: Please review AllyCat's version, and don't forget to review mine!


End file.
